There has been a constant need for improved drinking water, particularly for remote areas of the developing world where people live without access to safe water for drinking, cooking and bathing. Lack of clean water contributes to pediatric diarrheal diseases and associated casualties, among others.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved water purification devices for home use and large scale water purification use.